


Sandwich

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: As thanks for the gift :=).Just some 13/Rose fluff.    Enjoy! :=)





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> As thanks for the gift :=).
> 
> Just some 13/Rose fluff. Enjoy! :=)

******

The sandwich was steadily growing larger and higher as the moments went on.

Watching The Doctor assemble her tower of food, Rose found herself wondering whether her wife would have to actually _unhinge_ her jaw in order to eat said sandwich.

“Did you want one?”

Rose blinked and looked up at her wife.

“Huh? Oh, no,” she shook her head “no, I’m good”

Nodding, The Doctor went back to her sandwich assembly.

“You can make one for yourself you know” The Doctor offered suddenly.

“Are you sure there’s anything left?” Rose scoffed, which earned her a wadded up paper towel to the head.

Finally completing her sandwich, The Doctor grinned as she grabbed the knife and, cutting said sandwich in half, pressed it as flat as possible and took a bite…

…and promptly lost all the fillings as they fell out onto the counter.

“Oh!” pouting, she scowled “all that work”

“Not going to say anything” Rose muttered…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
